Sentimiento
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; Genderbend; AU]. Es pequeño al principio, inexistente quizás. Y con el paso del tiempo crece y se convierte en un peligroso sentimiento. [unilateral!Shiniangelo]


**Nombre del one-shot:** Sentimiento.

 **Personajes:** [Male] Shinigami, [Fem] Miguel Ángel Hamato y [Male] Renet Tilley.

 **Pairing:** (Unilateral) Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey]. Minet [Mikey x Renet].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos (Genderbend - Escolar). No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco cómicas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Romance, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 1800.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Perdón por haberlo publicado de nuevo, pero es que hubo un problema con un lector anónimo que dejó una crítica muy cruel y machista, y como no quería tener eso en la bandeja de reviews, decidí borrarlo y empezar de nuevo.

Espero que no les moleste c:

* * *

 **Summary:** Es pequeño al principio, inexistente quizás. Y con el paso del tiempo crece y se convierte en un peligroso _sentimiento_.

* * *

 _ **Sentimiento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al principio es como que: no es más que una alumna nueva, como siempre, llena de expectativas por parte de los profesores y un rostro nuevo y lindo que despierta la curiosidad de todos en la clase. Excepto la de Shinigami, obviamente. A él le importa tanto como le importa un pepino podrido el tener a una nueva compañera.

Es así al comienzo. La ve allá, en la segunda fila detrás del cerebrito de la clase, sonriendo con ánimo mientras colorea con todos los tonos más brillantes existentes su cuaderno y le dedica a los chicos a su lado sonrisas cargadas de azúcar con miel abundantes de buenos deseos.

Le asquea y aparta la mirada. Sus ojos de ámbar se llenan de hastío hacia sí mismo al encontrarse contemplando a _la nueva_ más tiempo de lo debido. Aunque no es culpa suya, la muy tonta destaca demasiado con su cabello rubio largo lleno de listones y sus brillantes ojos de cielo veraniego dedicando mil y un saludos a todo ser viviente que pasase cerca. Y, demonios, su uniforme es raro.

¿Quién en su sano juicio usa medias hasta los muslos? Deberían expulsarla por tener puesto algo tan ridículo.

Empero se calla sus ofensas y críticas. Porque una falta más y adiós escuela privada, lo echarían a patadas sin ningún remordimiento. O no, sí tendrían remordimiento ya que es una de las estrellas del lugar, pero eso no importa.

Y de nuevo se da cuenta de que la está observando. Aunque esta vez ella nota su presencia y le devuelve el gesto y luego de hacerlo le dedica esa sonrisa de blancos dientes de azúcar infinita y de alegrías infundadas.

Siente asco otra vez.

(Al principio sólo es eso; es una niña destacada y tonta y llena de arcoíris en el rostro y él es un chico sombrío que la detesta por siempre ser tan brillante —como si eso fuera su culpa—)

 _ **. . .**_

Aprieta los labios con fuerza. Es horrible, despreciable y realmente molesto. Y se pregunta qué mierdas se supone que hace justo ahí en ese momento. Pero claro que no es su culpa, él sólo iba de camino a su aula y jamás esperó encontrarla _a_ _ella_ ahí.

Joder, la tonta le había arruinado su rutina que era llegar antes que nadie para elegir el asiento perfecto y burlarse en silencio de los demás.

Estaba ahí.

¡Ella estaba ahí!

¡En SU maldito lugar predilecto!

—Ah. ¡Shinigami, hola! —saluda animada la rubia moviendo una mano y sonriendo cual sol primaveral. Y a él se le mueven las entrañas y le dan ganas de ponerse unos lentes de sol para evitar quemarse las córneas debido al brillo que emana la jovencita.

Es cegador y molesto. Le da un sentimiento realmente asqueroso.

No contesta el saludo. Gruñe un poco demostrando su descontento y va hacia otro asiento, totalmente alejado del de la chica nueva. No la soporta, no quiere tenerla cerca.

(Quizá la odia...)

 _ **. . .**_

No sabe su nombre y no quiere saberlo. Para él todos son personajes extras tontos que no se merecen su atención en lo más mínimo. Así que se guarda en su memoria únicamente las respuestas del examen e ignora los nombres que hay en la lista del maestro.

Hasta que...

—María Ángela Hamato.

—¡Presente!

No sabe qué le ha sucedido pero de la nada su audición volvió en cuanto tocó turno de ese nombre y la voz de la chica se ha grabado en su memoria con fuego. Es horrible ese nuevo sentimiento y solamente se hunde en su asiento repitiéndose mentalmente que eso no es más que un momento que terminaría olvidando.

Pero no lo hace.

Las semanas pasan y como alarma su cerebro se enciende y presta atención justo cuando toca llamar a la niña de cabellos rubios molestosa y asquerosamente llamativa. Y el escucharla exclamar todos los días su ansiada —y no tiene ni mínima idea de porque siempre se siente ansioso— afirmación de su presencia.

Hasta que

un día de esos no la oye.

Algo se aprieta en su interior, allí, cerca de su pecho. Quizá cerca de su corazón.

Debería ir al médico a ver si no tiene problemas cardíacos.

(Está enfermando y sospecha que es ella la culpable)

 _ **. . .**_

—Por última vez, Shinigami, tener un _crush_ no es una enfermedad.

La voz de la cuñada de su mejor amigo sale seca, áspera, amarga. Justo como ella y sus ojos de rubíes apagados y su sonrisa chueca de científica loca.

El muchacho bufa un par de groserías en voz baja y siente su cuerpo tenso.

—No es un maldito _crush_ —aclara seguro de sí y encara a la mujer—. Es una asquerosa enfermedad que me revuelve el estómago y me oprime el pecho. Y quiero saber qué es para tratarlo lo antes posible.

Donatella suspira pesadamente y niega con la cabeza y sonríe ya cansada. De verdad que el chico es tozudo e idiota e inadaptado con temas sentimentales.

—Ya te dije que el amor no tiene cura.

 _«¡No es amor con un demonio!»_

 ** _. . ._**

No le parece rara la escena que ve. Aunque de cierto modo es incómoda. Aquel chico de hebras doradas y de clase mayor había ido al aula de él solamente para ver a la molestosa María Ángela. Y ambos estaban ahí sentados en un par de sillas enfrente suyo y con sonrisitas tontas e idiotas adornando sus facciones juveniles.

 _Él dice algo. Ella ríe._

(Y su risa es preciosa, tanto como el canto de un hermoso ruiseñor en una mañana cálida).

Y entonces el apretujo se intensifica cerca de su corazón, pero no es físico y lo nota enseguida. No mueve un músculo en tanto siguen y siguen los dolores con cada risa femenina suya inundada de malvaviscos y perlas de leche azucarada.

(Que se calle que se calle que se—)

Y aparece. Finalmente se hace presente aquello que teme.

Sus pulmones son perforados dolorosa e intensamente en cuanto la semilla del amor echa raíces finalmente.

 _Le duele, le quema, le arde. Es horrible._

Y es cuando se encoge y tose un poco, y por primera vez no es para llamar la atención —lo último que quiere es hacerlo en _ese mismo momento_ —.

Pero, oh. Ella ha parado sus risas y ha girado el rostro de muñeca preciosa y ha puesto sus ojos de diamante azul claro sobre su oscuro ser de hebras negras y atemorizantes ojos de ámbar que se queman en su miseria y soledad mientras la misma planta le mata lentamente a cada segundo.

Nota preocupación en su mirada de zircón y se siente asquerosamente estúpido por tener que percibir esa emoción tan negativa en ella y por culpa suya.

(Es un idiota por hacerle borrar sus sonrisas de algodón y nubecillas).

—¿Te sientes bien, Shi-?

—No necesito tu preocupación —interrumpe seco, con su voz rasposa y su tono de bordes ásperos. Y se levanta y se dirige a la salida indispuesto a seguir observándolos en su maldita burbuja de felicidad ignorando la existencia de personas miserables como él—. No molestes, tonta. Esto es tu maldita culpa...

Y Mary lo ve irse y no borra su preocupación pero luego de un rato y un par de ánimos por parte de René vuelve a ser el sol de felicidad de siempre.

—y en tanto ella brilla él se oscurece aún más en su soledad y su cobardía.

 _ **. . .**_

Los ojos le pesan y queman, le duelen. Y en esos momentos desearía quedarse totalmente ciego de una vez para no presenciar eso que tiene enfrente a un par de metros.

(Cuatro meses... cuatro malditos meses y seguía varado como imbécil tratando de negar sus sentimientos.

Era obvio que le ganarían.)

Porque es claro que ver a esa niña de cabellos de oro y bellos ojos de cielo mañanero lleno de galaxias infinitas pobladas de estrellas de alegrías sinsentido y demostraciones absurdas de aprecio más sus sonrisas de azúcar instantánea y peligrosa y tan, tan preciosa como un tesoro... porque es claro que verla posar con delicadeza sus labios en alguien más es algo que le quiebra.

(Y, _boom_ , explota, se hace añicos, se cae y se rompe más y se convierte en polvo y no hay manera alguna de reparar ese daño)

Y los pulmones le duelen con horror y se encoge apretando su cuerpo y tose y tose y tose y hasta juraría ver que salen y vuelan aquellos pétalos bañados en sangre que son de la flor de su enamoramiento juvenil que ha sido destrozado y machacado por la realidad y los hechos.

(Y siente asco y dolor a morir y sólo quiere desaparecer lo antes posible)

Quiere que se detenga el dolor, ese sufrimiento insano y amargo porque no lo soporta. No pidió jamás terminar de esa manera. Todo es culpa de ella por haber aparecido de la nada sonriendo a diestra y siniestra y regalando palabras dulzonas y miradas de ilusiones hermosas y perfectas que lo hechizaron sin más y lo arrastraron en contra de su voluntad al pozo del amor y lo torturaron sin hacerlo con mentiras y engaños dulces y silenciosamente esperando el momento adecuado para partirlo en mil pedazos, a él y a la flor que había echado raíces en su ser sin permiso alguno.

Y tose más mientras cae al suelo ahogándose en su desesperación y tristeza en tanto sus ojos se llenan de mar salado y amargo y...

(Los pétalos son los sentimientos aplastados que tiene que soportar hacerle daño)

Y siente. Y odia sentir. Odia tener sentimientos hacia ella.

Y desea que todo vuelva a ser como en el principio (donde ella es una niña destacada y tonta y llena de arcoíris en el rostro y él es un chico sombrío que la detesta por siempre ser tan brillante).

—y donde no siente nada por ella—.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
